Love Revelations
by little sasuke kun
Summary: /Mature Content Warning/ "Only for you." Was I wrong to say that all along? Lemon in first chapter.
1. Punishment

"In short, She's a live less doll. Not enough memories. No emotions. And you want to save her? After all that she's gone through for you? I think I would be better if you just killed her now. All the pain and suffering she's going to have to go through, my, my…you're quite the gentleman of late heroics aren't you?"

**-**

**-**

**-**

* * *

A/N: I'm back! And with a brand new spanking story, I do hope you enjoy this new story of mine that came to me in a dream…seriously. It's supposed to have a sort of sad mood/atmosphere, for it's supposed to be a sad story.

Standard disclaimer applied.

M For Mature. Possible lemons…. Wait, possible? There IS going to be lemons guys, and probably mature language too, swearing for sure. You are warned.

* * *

_  
I'll tell you my story, my tale… of how I_

_awoke to nothing._

_I was deceived, lied to,_

_how I lost it all…and the reason? Who knows?_

_But one day I hope,_

_that I can remember,_

_to grasp these so called important memories that my heart childishly_

_cherished so dearly._

_So I can remember what my heart_

_is screaming at me_

_to remember._

_Remember…_

_please?_

_I need you…_

**L**

**O**

**V**

E  
**  
Revelations**

- These 3 simple words are so hard to say,  
but for you,  
"I'm sorry, Sakura."

* * *

I remember that day,  
that _she  
_sacrificed it all for me, vividly, because that was _my _punishment.  
A small price to pay… I held the key to everything she would want. All her answers would be right here awaiting her, for as long as her heart would desire.

But, she, she would look right through me like a ghost. Like I wasn't even there. And I thought that was an equal price to pay. After all…I cause it, hadn't I?

I regretted everything I had done that day, I wished desperately that I could go back in time and fix it, But that not how life works, you can't just fix everything bad thing you do, everything that doesn't go your way, the way you wanted, they way you planned. Instead.  
You have to figure out a way to correct what you did, no matter what. I put her in so much pain, and now, so much danger was to come, and for that, I would vow to stand by her no matter what happens, and do as she asks,

…For that glimpse, the slight chance that maybe she would remember me. That she'd remember the most important memories that we, shared together. That maybe, I would see her bright smile, see the way she used to look at me. The way she laughed, the way she had touched me…

_a man can dream  
can't he?_

At the time however, these things were so trivial. But, now, I secretly longed for them, for so long now.  
Every time I looked at her, I felt a pain, a sting of guilt, her emotion less face, and her glazed eyes. It brought indescribable pain that no one would ever understand.

_Hate me,_

_Hurt me,_

_and maybe the pain will go away_

_even if it's_

_just for a moment._

_I'll endure it all._

_"For you."  
_

* * *

_  
_Chapter 1.

X: Punishment: X

* * *

I had know Sakura for 3 years. Some would say that's not very long at all. Especially since the things I was about to do for her, the risks I would take, the incredible amount of danger I would go for, for her wasn't understandable. But maybe it was because they didn't know how much I loved her. How far I was willing to go for her.  
_  
I may be foolish_

_but when in love_

_nothing  
seems like foolish idea_

We shared everything together. We knew everything about each other and we had shared many hard, dark things with each other; we were always there for each other. And because of that, we were _important_ to each other.

And that kind of friendship is hard to gain, hard to _**forget**_. And hard to just let go and cast it all away into the wind, like it was all, just for nothing.

_Some memories_

_won't be cast away easily,_

_especially when an emotion is_

_So deeply tied into it._

_For that memory contains something now,_

_it becomes alive & grows._

_When you tie a memory_

_to a scent_

_or an emotion_

_you'll always remember it_

_No matter what,_

_all it takes it that realization_

_that same setting_

_and it all clicks.  
_

I was **not** going to be a fool again.

Although, we had shared more that just stories, we had shared experiences, we had explored each other, tainting each other with are lust filled desires and fantasies, we had become one with each other.

And that was our secret.

Our dirty little secret,  
Why?

Well there was the obvious reason; I was a top assassin, from a wealthy and noble family, The Uchiha, We were still powerful and feared by many. And, she, Sakura, from the Haruno family, known for their great healing ability's, known for their aid. After all, there family had aided are family for generations, and even if she was a High-class priest, that had amazing healing abilities that wasn't enough to please him.  
_  
To the world she was unknown,  
a nobody, but to me,  
however, she was __everything__._

Names, title, blood, origins was something my father had so desperately cared about. If my father knew that I loved her, she'd be exiled.

I hated him for that reason.

Me being with her was dangerous; yet, I couldn't stand not to be with her, she _had_ loved me too. And that's why; we kept it, our love the up most secret.  
_  
I mean, nothing else matters,  
when you love someone so dearly_

_right?_

And my Father, I believe had once know that, that is, when my mother was still alive. Now, all he cares about was his home, his status, and all power he had obtained. I had once, tried to obtain his recognition, but my skills weren't good enough to him in his eyes I was: shame. But I didn't care anymore.

All I cared about now was fixing the damaged I had cause to the one I love the most.

_And that's all that matters,  
is the two of us_

-

-

* * *

Meeting late at night was their tradition, yea; it was a typical time for meeting someone in private. But whatever, they had always met in the gardens; outside was always cool and refreshing anyways.

The smell of fresh flowers and dew from water always calmed him down a bit. He didn't really appreciate nature until he had meet Sakura, after all she spent so much time outdoors that she knew a lot of things about flowers and water, herbs and such…

As he walked by a path of red roses, slowly he could see the little bench that they meet by coming into view. He paused as he saw Sakura and noticed that she wasn't alone.

Someone else was there.

But, who?

He slowly edged closer and peered, hiding behind one of the various Sakura trees' that were around. And then he saw.

"…Itachi"

He listened in closely and quietly.

"So, you'll do this for _me_, Sakura?" Itachi asked.

A blush appeared on her face and her eyes meet his.

"Of course." She whispered. His hand touched this side of her face, and he lightly kissed her on the forehead.

"Thank you, Sakura."

He _touched_.  
He _kissed._  
My.  
**My** Sakura.

She lowered her head; her bangs hiding her eyes, Itachi removed his hand.

"I don't want to lie to him, it's hard keeping things from _him,_ but if it's for _him_, I'll do it, I'll try my very best."

"Thank you" he repeated, as he looked away, "You really are the only one I can trust, the only one I thought to ask."

She looked up. "R-really?" she stammered.

"I think, it's because of him you know? The way he trusts you, the way you've changed him…" she smiled at him. "Well," he cleared his throat, "I best be going now, Have a good night, Sakura."

as he walked away from Sakura's view, he spotted Sasuke,

"well, spying is an awful bad habit, my dear little brother." Sasuke turned around angrily,

"What was _**that**_ all about." He half yelled. Itachi smirked, as he knew he was refereeing not to the obvious conversation, but to the kiss on the forehead, the touching.

"Sakura is a very beautiful young lady, I was caught in her beauty, and I couldn't resist." He gave him a deathly glare. And Itachi smile dropped. "Don't worry I won't _take_ what's not _mine_, Sasuke."

Sakura walked over to the see what the hell what going on.

"S-Sasuke, wh-what are you doing here?" she stammered.

"I should be asking you that Sakura." He icily said.

"I" she paused. "I was just talking with Itachi. That's all." She said, as she looked down, not trying to cry.

"Yes, Sasuke, We were just talking, don't worry I didn't harm you're girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend."

Liar.  
Liar**  
**_**LIAR.**_

"Oh? Sakura Is that true."

Sasuke gave her a glare.

_Don't tell.  
Don't tell.  
Don't tell.  
_

_This is our secret.  
Our lie._

_Our dirty little secret,  
Sakura. _

She looked up, a little nervously, "Eh? Of course were are friends." She laughed, and smiled a bright _fake_ smile as she continued. "Just friends." she tried to hide the sadness in her voice. The lie's hidden in her voice.

And it seemed to work.

Itachi looked at her smiling and walked over to her, and held both of her hands, Sakura eyes widened in shock. He leaned closer to her ear and whispered something into her ear. As Itachi disappeared into the wind Sakura smiled a genuine smile.

//_Don't lie Sakura,  
love is a great thing,  
and I'll protect that. I promise. //_

"Sakura, what the hell what that all about?"

"Really Sasuke, it was nothing."

"Don't lie to me Sakura! Tell me what's going on." He yelled, his eyes changed to menacingly red eyes.

"I can't, I promised I wouldn't, please." As tears started falling down her check, she fell to the ground, "I love you. And that's not a lie."

his eyes went back to the black, and he walked over to her, and kneeled beside her, pulling her into a hug.

"I'm sorry Sakura, You'll tell me when you're ready." He paused. " I didn't mean to yell."

She wiped her tears in his chest, and smiled as she closed her eyes, "I know."

And then he picked her up bridal style and started walking.

"Sakura." He said as he walking, " I love you too." And he kissed her on the forehead affectingly.

As they reached the castle and he started walking up the stairs, Sakura's eyes bolted open.

"Sasuke" she whispered, "what If someone sees us!"

"I don't care." He smiled. " I don't' care anymore." As he looked ahead of him, "and plus I made you cry because of this secret, it's killing you, killing us."

She looked at him, and stared at his handsome face, at his black thick raven hair, and his dark cool onyx eyes.

He walked up the stairs, and down the winding hallway to his room, opened the door, and gently placed her on the bed, and closed the door.

A smiled played on his lips.

He walked over to the bed and climbed right on top of her, both of his hands rested on either side of her head.

-

-

"So, How can I make it up to you?" he hotly said, as he breathed on her, his scent intoxicating her.

One of his hands smoothly slid above her head, using his fore arm, to prop himself up, so he wouldn't crush her. The other hand wrapped around her back. And he presses his firm cold lips against her luscious, juicy pink lips.

He bit the bottom of her lip for a bit, urging her to open up, as she slowly realized what was going on she immediately started opening her lips, deepening their kiss.

Her tongue slid a bit into his mouth, and back out and from that little action his mouth got wetter, a sign that he was horny.

He broke the kiss and brushed his lips against her face, traveling up to her ear, and whispered hotly in her ear,

"What do you want to do, Sakura?" he asked, the question sent shivers down her spine,

she licked her lips, "umm" she said, she couldn't speak, she couldn't even think straight. Sasuke had never done anything like this. Yea that had kissed before, and touched, but this,

she had never felt so intoxicated, so dizzy, so drunken, by him before.

He flicked out his tongue on her ear, moved his tongue back and forth, then bite her ear, gently I might add. But the sudden action, made Sakura cry out, he smirked an evil smile, and licked her all the way down her neck.

When he reached her collarbone, he swirled his tongue around her pale skin, and then he began sucking her neck like a vampire, one her hand found a way to the back of his hand and entangled her hand in his course raven locks and pushed his head, his lips towards hers, He smirked at her impertinence.

Oh, how she didn't like being teased.

Her luscious lips were tightly pressed against his, his mouth had started watering in anticipation and her sudden boldness of her actions.

There lips began moving in sync, mimicking one another's actions perfectly as if there lips were doing a dance, that they both had always new, had always know the moves too.

She slowly opened her mouth in pleasure as a moan escaped her lips, and Sasuke's cock had hardened in response to her pleasant moan. Sakura's eyes widened in delight had she felt something hard being pressed against her. When Sasuke noticed her eyes light up, he got only more pleased, and Sakura couldn't contain the pleasure she felt, she started dripping, wetting her panties with gooey liquid.

He pulled away from this kiss.  
He loved teasing her.

he loved her.

His lips were just hovering above hers, her bright eyes just staring at him, she breathed in, letting her lungs fill up with his intoxicating scent, letting her body know what his scent was like.

She breathed out, "Sasuke." her eyes looked so drunken from pleasure, she almost said it in a way as if there was hidden meaning to it.

An opening.  
A sign.

A go sign.

Sasuke only paused and stared at her.

She slowly moved the hand that was on his back and traced his face with her fingers, then down to his chest, and stop at his shirt as she tugged on it, hoping that would emphasize what she wanted, making it more easier to understand.

he looked at her, with worried eyes,

"Sakura…" he gulped, "we shou-"

"I love you Sasuke" she smiled, as her hand traveled to his belt, "and I want this, I want you."

His lips returned to hers, as he hungrily kissed her, jamming his tongue in her mouth unexpectedly exploring her mouth, slowly touching over the rows of her teeth, entwining his tongue with her. Tasting each other. He pulled out and kissed her neck, going down her neck, leaving love bits and wet sloppy kissing all the way.

He stopped and pulled off her shirt, and his as well, he kissed passed the bra, and to her stomach, still leaving sloppy wet kisses all the way down, he paused a bit under the belly button on her stomach and licked her a bit, before stopping.

Down  
Down  
Down

The rabbit hole they went.

He hesitantly pulled of her skirt, staring at her the whole time with worry, but her eyes reassured him.

He traveled down to her creamy thighs, gently kissing them, moving up and closer to _there_ on the thighs, he flicked out his tongue and swirled it up and down.

"Sasuke…" she whispered

his hand moved to her panties he smirked and just watched, awaited her reaction. And began rubbing them, his hand moving up and down, applying just the right amount of pressure. He could feel how wet they had already become, he just smiled to himself.

Her reaction had enlarged his smirk, as he saw her eyes widen and how she licked her juicy lips for more.

"Shall I," he paused for a dramatic effect, "continue?"

he was above her, his hand still moving back and forth, she gripped his pants, were the bulge was, brought her lips to his ears, and said

"Don't stop."

She felt his cock pulse, her boldness seemed to drive him mad, he was so hard, and yet it felt as somehow she made him even more, he couldn't stand it anymore, he pulled of his pants.

Sakura, who didn't want to stand around gawking at him, took the liberty of undoing her bra.

Sasuke however, just stared at her, as she was about to take off her damp panties, he stop her.

"Let me do it."

She looked at him and stopped, "fine, but I want to take of those then."

He smiled, as he gently nudged her to lay down again, his legs on either side of her, as he was sitting up, he gently pulled over her panties, and lick his lips,

she was about to get up and take of his but as he went down on her she stopped.

he started licking, lathering up the juices like a hungry cat and daringly her put his tongue inside of her, swirling it around, hoping to please her,

"Sasu"

he pulled her tongue out,

"So delicious, so sweet."

She blushed,

he moved his tongue to her clit and roughly pressed his tongue to it,

"S-sasuke!." She screamed. He stopped pressing his tongue against it, and used his hand, that could apply more pressure. As he did, finger her clit, he noticed that she clamped her mouth shut with her hands;

he noticed that she began to drip again. He stopped and looked up at her,

"Now me."

She smiled and greedily pulled of his boxers, and her eyes sparkled as his member sprung free,

finally free at last.

Her delicate hands tightly grasp it, and he groaned in response, she moved her hand up and down his member, watching him as he closed his eyes in pleasure, she did that same motion of up and down for a little bit, stop and moved down, she put her mouth on it, she licked it first, from the top all the way to the bottom and gently put her it insider her mouth, she swirled her tongue around on the tip of it and started engulfing it,

not all the way of course she didn't want to gag herself.

She gave the top one last swirl of the tongue, and pulled away,

"How's that?" she asked.

He kissed her check and said. "Fantastic,"

his hands wrapped around her as he pulled her into a tongue, there bodies tightly pressed against each other, his member touching her core, she gulped down a moan,

"I love you, Sakura." As he kissed the top of her head, she looked up to him, and she kissed him, and they started falling backwards on the bed, he kissed her as to distract her, and he positioned himself, and put it inside of her,

at first she didn't seem to have a problem, probably because of how wet she was, and the fact that he had only the head inside of her, but as he went deeper, her hands dug into his shoulder, and she cried out,  
he paused and stop.

"Do you want me to stop?"

She looked at him and shook her head, she wanted this. Pain and pleasure they always walk hand in hand together, without one you don't have the other.

he put the rest inside of her, he hands slowly stop digging into his shoulders, and she whispered.

"Stop, just for a second."

He looked at her and kissed her on the head, his hands were on each side of her to support his weight, but lowered on of his hands so he could lay beside her,

she slowly wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed his lips,  
he didn't need her to say anything and he started pumping into to her, back and forth, she wrapped her legs around him as soon as the pain became much more bearable, And started moaning, Sasuke did too, it felt amazing to each other, so forbidden as well, but so magical and pleasurable.

As soon as she got his rhythm she started mimicking his, and the both were rocking back and forth.

One of his hands was entangled in the sheets the other at her side, slowly the both began panting and Sasuke clasped beside her, them both taking a minute to catch each other's breathe.

Sakura spoke up first, " I love you."

He smirked, "I love you too, Sakura."

"Sasuke, thank you."

He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. and she rested her head on his chest, they both closed their eyes and fell sound asleep from their exhausting event.

Sex after all is a tiring event.

and that was just one of the last memories he would have of doing something so precious, so pleasurable with her, in pained him when he thought about it. That, it would be the last time he would ever make love to her, to see her in that drunken like pleasure state moaning out his name.

_the last time..._

_time is truly a cruel thing._

_and memories of the good old days_

_only seem to haunt you_

_by saying, "that's what you had."  
_

* * *

Author's note:

Thank-you for reading my newest story, and please do tell me what you think. Thanks!


	2. Curse

"In short, she's a live less doll. Not enough memories. No emotions. And you want to save her? After all that she's gone through for you? I think I would be better if you just killed her now. All the pain and suffering she's going to have to go through, my, my…you're quite the gentleman of late heroics aren't you?"

**-**

**-**

**-  


* * *

**

A/N_. Just to straighten things out if the last chapter confused anyone, the story is placed in a medieval (magic) time, but, the people's actions and responses are very modern. So, please don't get confused. Haha. So, to make it clear. This story has magic and battles, something I haven't done before. Well see how I do. Am I right? Because I'm sure you'll tell me if I'm terrible or good, or whatever.  


* * *

_

_I'll tell you my story, my tale… of how I_

_Awoke to nothing._

_I was deceived, lied to,_

_How I lost it all…and the reason? Who knows?_

_But one day I hope,_

_That I can remember,_

_to grasp these so called important memories that my heart childishly_

_Cherished so dearly._

_So I can remember what my heart_

_Is screaming at me_

_To remember._

_Remember…_

_Please?_

_I need you…_

_[[until I learn the voice calling me all along wasn't my own, but it was your voice, your heart constantly calling out to mine, to remember, so I could save us both from this nightmarish reality]]_

* * *

**L**

**O**

**V**

E  
**  
Revelations**

- These 3 simple words are so hard to say,  
but for you,  
"I'm sorry, Sakura."  


* * *

_What you fear.  
I fear.  
What you feel.  
I feel.  
But, what you love.  
I Can't.  
For, I love you and you love me._

The sun began to slowly arise, the sunlight spreading across the room in little beams of light.

She slowly lifted her head up, and with a genuine peaceful smile, stared at the man she truly loved. She took her hand that was wrapped around his waist and gently moved his raven hair away from his face, and in a trance began stroking his face remember the beautiful night that they had, together. As if his face was like a movie, replaying everything that happened.

A harp began to play, filling up her hears with beautiful sounds.

her smiled slowly faded her eyes began heavy  
and just like that she blacked out on top of Sasuke, into a deep sleep, that who known's how long it be before she truly awoke from it.

Sasuke finally awoke from his sleep, he turned over wanting to awake to the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on, but she wasn't there.

Where was Sakura? His eyes adjusted to the light and scanned the room, her clothes were gone, and she also, was gone.

But, Why?

He threw the covers off of his and quickly got dressed and slammed his bedroom door on the way out. He walked around the inside of the castle and proceeded over to the church

He'd call it: the holy part of the castle.

Where did she go…?

Chapter 2

X: Curse: X  


* * *

As he turned around, he bumped into Itachi. Sasuke glared at him.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"It's none of your business little brother."

"You," Sasuke turned his head away, "haven't seen Sakura around by any chance have you?"

"No, I haven't." he looked at Sasuke, "Actually I was hoping to find you and ask if you new where she was, you're father has a mission for her, and it's rather important."

"Ah, Maybe…" and he walked away, not continuing his train of thought.

Itachi sighed as he watched Sasuke leave.

"I hope you do know where she is Sasuke, because if you don't, who knows what danger she could be in."

Itachi walked away disappearing into the castle.

_

_

Later that evening…

"The rumours were true, someone did break into the treasure room beneath the castle."  
"Seriously? My I wonder how they did it! Powerful magic is down there, not to mention traps and long passage ways, that person must have been a genius. Or very powerful."

"I know eh? But guess what I heard."

"What?"

"It was a girl!"

"Seriously!?"

"hmm, That bitch must be one hell of a thieve."

"I know eh?"

"She must be smoking hot."

"What I wouldn't give just to fuck her-"

"Shouldn't you two be doing your jobs then gossiping like a bunch of old women?"

The two guards turned around in horror,

"Itachi-sama. W-we were just discussing…"

"I know, now where did you hear that from?"

"It's been all over the castle, when you left, someone broke into the castle, wearing a mask and stole something from the room, but we didn't see the intruder escape, so all the guards are stationed outside the vault as we speak."

He spun around, speed walking to the vault.

"An intruder? Impossible…who could break in, who would be foolish enough to do so?"

-

-

-

At the vault.

Of course right at the door, was Sasuke. He looked tired, but as the guards informed him this had only happened moments ago.

Odd.

He walked over to Sasuke, passed the armored guards. Sasuke who was standing in front of the large door to the vault.

"Who's the intruder?"

Sasuke just sighed, and whispered into Itachi ears. "It's, Sakura."

"What? Impossible she'd never do anything like that!"

"Yea well what other person has bright pink hair, hmmm?" Sasuke looked rather irritated and Itachi decided not to press the matter any further.

"Well then, Sasuke, why don't you go in and see for yourself."

he turned to Itachi, "what?"

"well your just as powerful as me, well maybe not that good, but your pretty good, I'm sure you'll be able to handle yourself, so why not go in there and find out for sure, I'm sure you can do it."

"Why?"

"Well if the guards go in, and it IS her, they'll kill her."

"Ah."

"I can give you 15 minutes."

Itachi walked up to the door, and whispered to Sasuke, "You know how to open it, why are you hesitating?" his hand extended towards the door, and he pressed his palm on the wooden oak door, where many engravings in many different languages we carved on. He uttered some words, and his palm began to glow, the door swung opened revealing darkness.

And Sasuke proceeded into the darkness and the door slammed shut.

The hallways were dark, and damp, like a dungeon, but he continued. His precious person was in danger. He knew it.

_I can hear your heart calling,  
calling my name.  
_  
He knew the way, he followed his heart. Sakura was leading him to her. And before he knew it, he was in the treasure room.

Confusion struck his face at what he saw before him. He saw two.  
Yes, two identical Sakura's. Except, one was clad in a dark costume and a mask that covered up half of the face, there eyes and hair were completely the same. Their height as well.

What was going on here?

"Who the fuck are you?"

They both turned,

"Sasuke!" one of them called, "You came." She smiled. She looked hurt and out of breath, Just barely managing to smile, The other Sakura was motionless.

"What's going on?" he called to **his** Sakura.

"Well, first it has copied my identity and second, it's after the book."

"What book?" he was so clueless sometimes.

"I don't know, but all I know that it's a very powerful book and very dangerous, so what does it matter?" she pressed her lips together in anger, "Just do something." She yelled.

Sasuke, took out his sword, and in that instant, the fake Sakura did so too copying his movement.

The room paused, and in slow motion everything seemed to crash down into pieces. Sasuke jumped over to Sakura, but the fake Sakura had gotten there first and placed it's sword at her neck, Sasuke managed to land of his feet, but cursed as Sakura was now in danger.

"I want the book." It said.

"Then take it." Sasuke said irritably.

"Take it?" it laughed, "I shall, it's my book anyways." He dropped Sakura to the floor, "Any traps?"

"Hell should I know, I didn't even know we had a useless book."

he turned sharply facing Sasuke, "Useless? You think this book is useless?"

it grabbed the book, the look of Sakura faded and it turned into a black ghostly creature, it's true form.

"It can grant many wished."

"That's all? Take it." Sasuke said, slowly inching towards Sakura.

it frowned, and pointed at Sakura, her eyes glowed red. As she started walking towards the creature.

"You see, this girl?"

"Yes."

"She is the one who took my book. Her family, anyhow, but since there not around, I'm granting her a wish,"

Sasuke stared at her, he was helpless. "Granting her a wish, seems hardly like a punishment."

the creature could only laugh, I guess so, but I don't grant ordinary wishes, I grant a wish, and give it to them but it comes at a grave, deadly price.

The creature paused for a moment, and the snapped his fingers, the trance on Sakura faded, she fell to the ground, her hand clutching her head as she whispered some fowl words.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled, she turned to smile, a smile that reassured him that she was okay.

"I've got a better idea, what do you wish for Sasuke?" the monster asked. " I wonder what kind of wish you'd want." and with that thought, the monster snapped his fingers and within seconds put him into a trance. His onyx eye's turned red, and he slowly, walked towards the creature. Sakura just stared as she was useless and she couldn't move, her eyes started tearing.

_put your hand on the book_

Sasuke put on hand on the book.

_Now, make a wish, a wish your heart truly wants. what do you really want?_

"I wish…"

"Yes?" it said eagerly waiting his response.

"I wish for power…to protect those who I love."

and the creature smiled deadly, "Wish granted." and it snapped it's fingers.

Sakura's face was struck in horror.

"For the wish to be granted, I shall take something from you."

Sakura eyes widened in horror, "no, no, Sasuke! Sasuke wake up!" she yelled, she couldn't stand, probably a binding spell. She concentrated on breaking it.

Fuck!

"For every person you kill protecting the one you love, you shall get stronger." Sakura listening in horror. But every person you kill for her, you'll forget a memory of her. And ironic fate, no?" She sat there, (not like she could move anyways) He'll kill for me and forget me? i can't let that happen. I can't have him forget me. Sasuke... i love you.

He was hovering above a light shining, and then it faded. The trance broke and Sasuke fell to the ground. Sakura finally broke the binding spell, and ran to the book. She knew what she must do, she slammed her hand down on it. The monster growled.

"I-I Have a .." she took a breath, "A wish!" she yelled.

It sighed, it had to grant all those who touched the book.

"Your wish?" it said bitterly. It didn't like those who interfered and ruined it's fun. It granted powerful things that the heart craves at an equal and fair price.

Sasuke woke up, he hadn't fallen that hard to the ground only out cold for a few minutes, but when he awoke she was standing there her hand on the book, he didn't even get up, he just shouted from the ground, "SAKURA, what are you doing!?" but, she didn't respond.

"I wish, Sasuke, would retain all his memories; that he'd never lose anything, that he'd always remember." tears started falling from her face, "That he'd keep all his precious memories that he's made, that he'll always remember me, That is my wish."

"Wish granted."

Because...what's worth living in a world, in where he can't even remember me, that everytime he saves me, he'll lose a part of us. and that fate alone would kill both of us. It's not just for me, not just for you, but for both of us, that I'm doing this.

Sasuke watched in confusion and horror.

_What's going on? Sakura??!  
_

"And as for payment," it smiled. "You'll forget all your memories." Sakura closed her eyes, as more tears fell from her face.

Sakura's body rose in the air, a bright light flashed and Sakura fell on the floor unconscious, the monster laughed. in the distant you could hear footsteps of the guards coming, running here,

"What the fuck did you do?" Sasuke yelled as he got up and ran to Sakura, cradling her in his arms

"I granted her wish, she wished to save you."

Save me? From what?

When in the trance, you cannot remember what wish your heart made. one because it should be obvious what wish you've always wanted.

"Well I wish-"

"You only get one wish, what do I look like, a Genie?"

"Well, how the fuck do I save her!?" Sasuke yelled, in anger. Sakura had lost all her memories, to save him.

To save him.

"hahaah!" it laughed, "She's a live less doll. No memories. No emotions. And you want to save her? After all that she's gone through for you? I think I would be better if you just killed her now. All the pain and suffering she's going to have to go through, my, my…you're quite the gentleman of late heroics aren't you?

* * *

A/N: I'll end it here for now. Mostly, because I want to ask you my lovely readers, **what or how should Sasuke find Sakura's memories?** I don't' want to make it like the oh so typical, Tsubasa, and her memories are feathers…blah, blah (great show/manga though)

**But, any idea's on how he has to get them back? Idea's greatly appreciated! **And please review!


End file.
